


Elevator Love

by EternalYaoi (EternalInsanity787)



Category: Coby Nelson: Wyvern of Pennsylvania, Original Work
Genre: Anal Sex, Best Friends, Comedy, Explicit Sexual Content, M/M, Major Original Character(s), Male Homosexuality, Multiple Orgasms, Oral Sex, Original Character(s), Rimming, Romance, Sex, Sexual Content, Shopping Malls, Yaoi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-13
Updated: 2016-05-13
Packaged: 2018-06-08 03:42:03
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,293
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6837745
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EternalInsanity787/pseuds/EternalYaoi
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Coby and Brandon are best friends and spend time together alot, but when they get trapped in an elevator their friendship turns into quite a bit more than just friendship.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Elevator Love

Coby David Nelson was not your average everyday Pennsylvanian boy. Though of course to be fair pretty much every human is unique from the others in some way, except Coby is unique in a way that not many others are. For starter's, he's a skinny boy living in Philadelphia with dark brown hair which he managed to get blonde highlights for, with said hair complimenting his green eyes. For clothing he typically chooses to wear a purple t-shirt underneath a greenish-biege hooded jacket, and black skinny jeans over tight white brief underwear while finishing his look with purple/white tennis shoes. While he had a good youthful and cute appearance -especially considering he was still in his early teen years-, one of his best features was his very round, tight and succulent bubbly rear which skinny jeans really managed to show off. Ironically though, Coby is a very shy and insecure person who doesn't like to show off very often despite having souch a fine and round behind.

Most ironically of all though, is the fact that his best friend Brandon Quinn is essentially the opposite of Coby in more ways than one. Brown hair of a lighter shade than Coby's, lightly purple eyes, and usually wearing khaki pants with a dark red/black striped long-sleeve shirt underneath a bright red shirt with a flame decoration on it to go with his red/white sneakers, the things Brandon had in common included a round rear (though Coby's was still more of a bubble butt) and certain things related to their sexuality. Mostly everything else, was different. Brandon was far from being shy and most certainly wasn't usually quiet. Despite these differences though, the two managed to become best friends since early childhood and are considered inseparable. Why, there was one morning after a sleep over weekend in which Brandon and Coby were just starting to wake up on an early Sunday Morning: Brandon was the earliest one to wake up and looks at Coby's face as he starts to wake up

"Cobyyyyy!", he says as Coby opens his eyes to Brandon right ontop of him, looking down at him. 

"B-Brandon?", Coby says as he yawns inorder to wake up, as per the normal process, "What are you doing up so early?"

"No reason, seeing you wake up is a really good sight."

"Huh?"

"You look good when you're waking up, is all I'm saying!"

"Oh....well, okay...now can I get out of the bed please?" 

"Oh, right!", Brandon blushed and chuckled a bit out of slight nervousness, "Sure you can! Heheh!", and then he stepped out of the bed so that Coby could properly get up out of it, as is the usual process of waking up. Coby stretched up and it can be seen the navel of the meek boy.

"So, what about getting showered?" Coby asked, to which Brandon said:

"Oh, you wanna shower?"

"I dunno, what about you?" 

"Well, I guess I could use one."

"OK, then I'll go after you."

"Sounds good to me!" and Coby went off and close the bathroom door, once Brandon was alone in the room, the brunette whispered and started to think to himself. "Coby' so cute", he admitted to himself, "I know I'm his best friend and it would make things awkward between us, but I can't help it! It's sooo true!", Coby meanwhile was just getting soaked by the shower's warm waters and sighing in calm relief as the hot water was hitting his skin and he began to bathe himself as it did so.

"That's the stuff" Coby whispered to himself. "Feels soooo good." Coby took the bottle of shampoo and started to lather his own hair, and also began to whistle as he continued taking this warm and relaxing shower of his. Those whistles Brandon could listen to it as he leans by the bathroom door and listens to his friend. The whistles only served, however, to give Brandon mental imagery of Coby in the shower, fully naked; it didn't help he didn't have a clear image since Coby was pretty shy around others. Even then though, as Coby's best friend, Brandon had a good idea of what Coby, and his round behind, looked like naked, and it was driving Brandon to nearly instant full erection.

"Coby...I'll like to know...how it feels to love you", Brandon whispered softly as he bit his lips and tried to hold his erection-related urges in, "I....I want to soooo baaad...", But his delusions are interrupted by a knock on the door and he trips off as he sees Coby on his towel opening the door. Of course this made Brandon even more aroused, but since Coby was now entering the room he had to keep these urges fully silent.

"Um, it's your turn to shower" Coby said;

"Oh, right....hahaha", and it was with those words, and nervous laughter, that Brandon stepped into the bathroom to take his shower while Coby got dressed for the rest of the day. Brandon immediately washed up his body in soap, and of course it didn't take him long to realize this was the perfect time for him to release those built up and held in urges from just minutes earlier.

While Brandon was scrubbing his lower region, Brandon started to jack off at the thoughts of Coby naked and being with him. He just couldn't gold it anymore. His cock was fully erect, he was naked, the thoughts of naked Coby were just not leaving his head. He had to do it, he just had to masturbate in the shower. Brandon moaned silently as he was jerking off to mental imagery. The mental imagery of Coby in the shower with him, presenting that bubbly ass of his to Brandon, only for Brandon to then move his cock into a hot dogging formation inbetween Coby's two warm rear cheeks and began rubbing. He just couldn't help it. 

"Coby...Coby...", he kept repeating in moan-like fashions, the mental imagery so vidid it was like it was really happening. "...I'm so close" , he then realized as he could feel pressure building down in his balls, making him blush and masturbate harder and harder. "Hmmmmm!"

With that soft whimper, Brandon came. He came right into the warm water of the shower and sighed with pure pleasure as he did so. In his mind he was of course cumming either inside or on Coby's rear end, but in reality it was unfortunately only the shower. Brandon just sat and breathed heavily after his jacking off.

Soon, Brandon was ready and was putting his clothes on as Coby's Mom; Chelsea called the two boys for breakfast. Both of them were quick to go down the stairs and to the Nelson family dinner table so they could properly recieve their breakfast.

"So, what's for breakfast, mom?" Coby asked;

"Well", the woman of the house answered, "Your brothers have all eaten most of it, but there's still enough left for you too. It's just some bacon and eggs."

"OK then" Coby said in a calm voice;

"I like eggs and bacon" Brandon chirped;

"Good", the mother said as she handed the two boys their plates. "Then you'll like your breakfast!"

"OK..let's eat" and the two boys started to eat their breakfast; Coby did enjoyed his breakfast, but not as much as Brandon, then again, Brandon is easily excited. Infact, Coby wanted to giggle at how Brandon was so excitedly eating his breakfast. In his mind, he couldn't help but find it, well, to say the least, cute. 

"Brandon"

"What?"

"You got eggs on your cheek."

"Oh, I do?"

"Yeah."

"Where on my cheek?"

"Right here", Coby pointed on a point not far from the right cheek. Brandon followed Coby's motions.

"Here?"

"Yeah."

"OK", Brandon wiped out the stain and he said, "Thanks". All of the sudden, Chelsea appears and said to the guys: 

"Alright boys, there's something I've got to do today and you two are going to have to come with me."

"What is it, mom?"

"Well, I have to go to the department store because apparently, the blouse I got was a size smaller than I bought, and I want to return it so I can get one from my proper size."

"Oh."

"And I wanted you two to come with me."

"Well, um, why? We can take care of the house!"

"It's not that I don't trust you with the house, sweetheart, it's just that I might have to take Brandon back home by the time I'm on the way back."

"Huh? Why?"

"It might take time, Coby."

Coby sighed and said: 

"OK", after he said so though, Brandon gave him supportive pats on the back. 

"Don't worry, Cobes", Brandon reassured him, "We'll see each other at school."

"Yeah, that is true."

"OK, finish up your breakfast and brush your teeth because we're leaving in 20 minutes"

"Yes, Mrs. Nelson"

"Yes, ma'am", and soon enough that was exactly what the two boys did right after finishing their breakfast. After brushing their teeth, they jumped into Mrs. Nelson's car as Chelsea was putting the bag on the co-driver's seat and the car was now in motion.

Brandon was looking at the car's window with an excited face as Coby was looking at his brunette friend, feeling sad that this was the last day of their sleepover, that let the meek boy think to himself about Brandon. 

"I can't believe it's the last day already.", Coby thought to himself, "I know we have school...but still.", Coby by instinct leaned his head on Brandon's shoulder. Brandon noticed this, but all he did was blush and smile a bit, not knowing what to do or say about it.

"Brandon, why you have to be so cute?" Coby asked to himself, which Brandon almost heard, but made him zone out from the surprise of hearing it.

 

"All right, we're almost there boys...so don't fall asleep"

"We're not."

"Okay."; The car went inside the parking lot and so, Chelsea got out of the car with bag in hand, as the two teens get out too and the boys entered the department store, following after Coby's mother.

The boys followed the mother to the women's clothing department, seeing that there was a line on the checking machines. They remained by Chelsea's side though, not wanting to run off and cause her to worry or track them back down.

"Oh boy" Chelsea said to herself "Well, I guess the line wasn't as long as last time...we're gonna stay here for a while", the boys had mixed feelings about this, but they didn't complain that much at all about it. The minutes that they spend on the line were almost like hours for the teens;

"Mooom.", Coby asked.

"What, Coby?"

"How long has it been?"

"I think...15 minutes" 

"Really?"

"Yes, why?"

"It feels like it's been longer."

"Well, I kind of feel it too, I swear if we don't move right now, my feet are gonna-"

"Next"

"Ooh, it's our turn" 

"Yay"

"Well, I kind of feel it too, I swear if we don't move right now, my feet are gonna-"

"Next"

"Ooh, it's our turn"

"Yay"

It was Chelsea's turn, the mother was feeling relieved that her turn arrived:

"May I help you?" the store clerk asked;

"Why yes, you can", Chelsea said before she began explaining her perdicament to the clerk: "I got this blouse, but apparently I got the wrong size, so...I'll like to return it so I can have the one of the proper size"

"OK, I'll like to see the receipt."

"It should be right here", and then she began to search through her purse in the hopes of finding the receipt for the blouse, but it seemed she couldn't find it. "Oh dear", she said to herself as she realized this.

"Wha-what is it, mom?" Coby asked;

"I...I think I left the receipt on my car." 

"Oh...", They could hear some of the groans of the people behind the group and Chelsea said to the line:

"I'm sorry, I'm sorry, I'm gonna fix this", then the woman directs to her child.

"Coby, here's the keys...I want you to quickly go to the car and get the receipt as fast as you can."

"Right behind you..." and the two quickly went into one of the elevator, since the woman's clothing department was on the first floor, and Chelsea's car was park on the third floor.

The two teens entered the empty elevator and as the door closed and the elevator started to go up while Coby was jogging hoping to arrive soon. Brandon kept a smile on his face and was looking around the inside of the elevator, both of them being silent for the time being. But before they could leave the second floor; the elevator stopped all of the sudden. The mere act of that happening surprised both of the two boys. 

"What?" Coby started to press the button of the third floor, but it didn't respond, and as such he desperately knocks the elevator door: "HELP! HELP! SOMEBODY HELP!"

"Coby, Coby!", Brandon exclaims, "Calm down! Calm down!"

"I'm not calm, we're trapped!"

"OK, give me a sec" Brandon called the emergency button of the elevator, waiting for a response, while trying and hoping that Coby would calm down during all of this. But of course, that wasn't happening just yet.

"Hello, can we help you?" the voice in the intercom called;

"Yes, my friend says we're trapped in here!"

"PLEASE SAVE US!"

"It's OK, It's OK...stay calm, we're aware that the elevators got a sudden malfunction, right now our technicians are working on it so stay calm"

Right after the intercom voice sounded off, Brandon said to Coby

"See, they're gonna get us out of here", the brunette the assures his friend. But Coby still was not fully convinced."Let's sit for a while and wait, OK?" Brandon asked, to which Coby nodded and brandon took his hand and led him into sitting down onto the floor. The brunette kept holding tight the hand of his friend, since he usually holds Coby's hand until he's calm down, and considering Coby was freaked out on his predicament, he hold it for a long time.

"Minutes passed and still the help wasn't coming, Coby tried to stand up but Brandon kept him sat.

"Brandon, thanks"

"Thanks for what?"

"Thanks for not letting me go nuts here."

"Oh, no problem, Cobes!"

Coby suddenly hugged his best friend, the brunette was surprised for the contact, but he received the hug with all the warmth he could bring.

"Brandon, can I tell you something?"

"Sure!"

"Well", Coby bit his lips as he managed to just then get out of his mouth the words he was going to tell Brandon: "I think...I think you're pretty cute, I've never told anyone but I think you're one of the cutest person I've ever met."

"You.........you.........me.....think......cute?"

"Of course, not only that, but you're the only one who knows how to make me happy" 

"Make....me....you....cute....happy?",Coby nodded and snuggled more his face into the brunette's chest. Brandon was just surprised, completely and totally surprised. He was stammering because he just couldn't believe that Coby was saying what he was saying.

"I'm sorry, it's just scared, that's all....and I'm lucky that I'm trapped with you"

"Well, hehe, yeah me to...um..."

"Brandon?"

"Yeah"

"I'll like to try something" 

"L-like wha-what?"

"Ca-can I give you a kiss?" 

"A....a kiss?"

Coby nodded and said in a sweet response, "I always...I always wanted to know...what if feels like to kiss my best friend."

"You....do?"

"Come on Brandon...just one kiss, please."

"Okay..."

"Okay?"

"Yes.."

Coby was feeling nervous inside, whereas Brandon was to, to an extent, though Brandon was just still surprised that Coby just sprung this up on him at this very moment. He wasn't expecting it, even if he obviously didn't really mind it.

"You're ready?", the shy Coby then asked.

"Y-yes. I am", Brandon replied, a bit more energetic than his previously startled replies moments before.

"OK, close your eyes", and after Coby said that Brandon did exactly that. 

"Here I come" Coby thought to himself and give Brandon a small pecker. It was just a small pecker, but it still made Brandon become nearly fully erect even if it was just a small and brief little peck of a kiss. 

"So...", Coby asked, "Did you like it?"

"Yes." 

"Not gonna lie, I liked it too."

"Yeah?"

"Yeah..."

"And I like to have another one...or even more" 

"Even more?"

"Yeah...."

"Like...what more?"

"I dunno" Coby just approached to Brandon, and noticing the boner on the brunette's, "Maybe taking care of you.", Brandon's blush got incredibly deep, he was trying to keep his urges contained but of course he would never be able to hold them for much longer. "Well then, let's take care of that before the elevator works again" 

"Th-that?"

"Yes, that." Brandon unzipped his pants and pull them down a little so Coby could take a look at Brandon's cock, and of course by then the cock was definitely fully erect and hard.

"I've never saw it so hard" 

"Heheheh."

"Here I come..." 

"Alrighty...." and with that said, Coby slowly was engulfing his best friend's cock slowly with his tongue. Even though it was slow, Brandon let out loud moans from his mouth and placed a hand on the back of Coby's head, gently pushing Coby down onto the cock more and more until Coby's mouth had completely taken the entire dick in.

"Hmmmmmmm", Coby moaned feeling the whole member on his mouth.

"Ooooh booy, ooh boooy" Brandon moaned "This feels so good" 

"MmmmMMMmmmm"

"Ahhh, ahhhh, oooooh."; That arousing feeling made Brandon starting to lose his train of thought

"This feels so good", Brandon moaned "Better than I dreamt of", and he continued on aswell, "Sooo goooooood. Soooooooooo goooooooooood! Ke-keep going C-coby, don't stooooooooop!"

"Hmmmm, hmmmmm, hmmmaaahh" Coby moaned as he continued to give head to his best friend, going faster and faster by the minute, making Brandon of course moan and huff with each passing one.

"Oh boy, Cobbyyyy, I-uuuh"; Brandon then suddenly and surprisingly allowed himself to stop Coby from continuing with sucking him off.

"Aw, I was getting good" Coby moaned in response.

"I....I just wanna......do the other end...."

"Really?" 

"Y-yesss.."

"OK" Coby leaned in one of the walls of the elevators, unbuckling his pants and letting them drop. "Just, just be gentle with me" Coby said, Brandon nodded and also unbuckled his pants. Soon enough , Coby was bending over infront of Brandon, presenting his underwear clothed ass to his friend as his hands were on the walls of the Elevator. It didn't take Brandon long to start slowly pulling the tightie whities down.

"Are you sure you want this?" Brandon asked.

"Y-y-yes......are you?"

"Of course I am, I want to take your ass" 

"You do?"

"Oh yes", Brandon said, "For a long, long while..."

"Well, I'm all yours, hurry up and get in."

"Oh, I will!", Brandon then lowered his pants and his boxers a little so his fully hard and throbbing cock could be free. Once it was free, Brandon immediately began to position it right at Coby's entrance, the shy boy biting his lips as he felt the tip just beginning to touch his hole. As the whole length was entering inside the meek boy's hole slowly, Coby moaned while still biting his lips, and Brandon shushes him in the ear. "Ssshh", Brandon went, "We, we might get caught."

Coby nodded quickly and he received the entire length, Brandon soon then started to pump slowly inside his friend/lover as he fondled under the shirt the meek boy's slender chest and torso. This made Coby bit his lips in an attempt to muffle his pleasure-fueled moans and whimpers as Brandon was making such good feeling, slow but passionate thrusts.

"This was better than I imagined" Brandon thought, "This butt is soooooooo gooooooood!"

"Mhgnaaah...Br-don" 

"Coooooooby..."

"Yeah-fuck yeah, hold me tight."

"Ahh, ahhh, I will.", Brandon embraced his lover with both hands and pushed deeper inside Coby as he fiddled and started to feel Coby's chest under the clothes and pinching the meek boy's nipples, which made Coby's moans and whimpers get even harder to hold in.

"Brandon, stop teasing meeeee." 

"I can't help it, Coby. Your butt is just so fantastic it makes me HAVE to play with you!"

"Hmmmmm, *pant* *pant*"

"You ready?"

"please...please" 

"Yes?"

"Yes!", and of course they were talking about the climax, for now Brandon could feel an unavoidable pressure building up within him, one that would soon be released all over Coby's rear end. 

"Ooooh, I'm gonna cum" Brandon moaned, "I'm, gonna do it sooon!"

"Please do it", Coby let out in response, "Cum all over me Brandon, allll over meeee!"

"You want it? YOU WANT IT!?"

"YEEEEES"

In response, the brunette was going faster and deeper giving the final thrusts until finally, he couldn't take it anymore, and with one last thrust into Coby's tight ass, he let it all out. A large flood of cum began flooding into Coby's rear, completely filling the inside with an extraordinary ammount. A good bit began leaking out and down onto Coby's legs, and the rest of it splattered onto the cheeks. Coby was in ectasy at feeling Brandon's warm cum filling him up like that, as was Brandon. The thrusts were decreasing of it's pace until it fully stopped and Brandon held close his best friend. Coby's ass leaking quite of cum as Brandon admired his work and groped the bubbly cheeks once again as the two embraced. He kissed Coby on the cheek with a nice big smooch too, which Coby enjoyed.

"So...did you liked it?" Brandon asked "Did I hurt you?" 

"I loved it, Brandon......and.....I love you."

"You do? Really?" 

"Yes."

"Oh, Coby...I-" then all of the sudden, Coby's cell phone starts ringing, and he wasted no time in quickly answering it to see who it was who called. 

"Hello?" Coby asked.

"Hey Coby, it's mom" it's heard on the other side of the phon,e "You won't believe this but the ticket receipt was on the bag with the clothes, can you believe it? hahaha."

"Oh, really?", Coby answered with, "Haha." 

"There's no need to go to the car, you can go back here"

"Yeah, about that..."l Suddenly, the elevator started to move, that startled the two boys as Brandon was putting on his pants quickly and helping Coby to put his back on as well, knowing that if the doors opened and those pants weren't on, it would be quite an embarassing scene, perhaps even humiliating for Coby. "We're going right there, give us a sec!"

"OK then, I'll be waiting" and Coby's mom hung up. After that, Coby turned to Brandon with a blush developing on his face, and Brandon was looking right back at Coby which much the same blush and expression. It wouldn't take a genius to figure out why they were doing this. Neither one of them really had any words to say that would really suit what they had just done, and as such for a good few seconds they didn't speak to eachother, but it was with good intentions.The two boys immediately went back with Coby's mom with their pants buckled and pulled back up to where they looked like nothing naugthy had happened at all..

"Hey mom, hehe" Coby said nervously

"Coby, why are you blushing?" his mom asked, noticing once they were with her that Coby indeed, still had a blush on his face.

"Ah, this...um, well, it's because...I was laughing at some of Brandon's dumb jokes." 

"Oh really?"

"Yeah.."

"Uh-huh!", Brandon quickly added in, nodding aswell.

"Oh, well...at least I got the clothes of the right size" and Chelsea looks at her watch, "Oh, and just in time too. We should be getting you back home, Brandon."

"Ah, really?" Brandon checked the clock and it turned out she was right, to which he had this to say: "I was hoping me and Coby could spend some time together", he muttered.

"It's alright", the mother of Coby replied, "You boys can always be with eachother at school and you are always free to come over whenever you want."

"Yeah...maybe you're right" Coby sighed, still a bit saddened.

"Well, let's go."

"Okay then", Coby said, with Brandon nodding too. With all of that said, the three were on their way back to the car they rode in with, and were on their way to drop Brandon off at his home and then Coby and his mother would be on their own way back to their home. All the way to the Quinn home, Coby and Brandon never stopped looking at each other with a worrying face and brushing hands. They didn't speak much, but in reality their looks said all that they had to say anyway.The car stopped in one of the houses on the neighborhood?:

"Well, here it is" Chelsea said, "You're home, Brandon."

"Huh?" Brandon questioned.

"We're here, at your house."

"Oh! Heheh."; Brandon just looked at Coby one last time before the brunet was getting out of the car and went to his house and the car goes back to the Nelson house, Coby just looked at window and eventually counting the hours to see Brandon again, and maybe repeating the elevator incident again.


End file.
